


The time for negotiations is past

by Nary



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Negotiations, Polyamory, Sharing, Strained Politeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John often felt it was pathetic the way he and Lestrade bargained over Sherlock, as though he was a piece of meat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time for negotiations is past

John often felt it was pathetic the way he and Lestrade bargained over Sherlock, as though he was a piece of meat. Although he got the lion's share by virtue of actually living with him, it only wound up forcing him to go out of his way to accommodate Lestrade's busier schedule by discreetly vacating the premises when asked. Sherlock, of course, seemed utterly oblivious to their careful negotiations, the lengths they went to not to tread on each others' toes. Neither was willing to ask him to choose, because both secretly suspected they might come out the loser, so instead they drew up timetables and tried to avoid crossing paths as they came and went from the flat.

It came to a head one day when John overslept, meaning he was late leaving, meaning Lestrade was in the corridor when he got out of the shower. Their eyes met awkwardly and they did a little side-step shuffling. "Sorry, I'll just be off," John said, as if he wasn't standing in his own home.

"Yeah, no problem," Lestrade said with a studiedly casual shrug. "I mean... not trying to rush you or anything, but I do have a press conference at noon, so..."

"Yeah, of course," John said, holding his towel more snugly about his waist and trying not to let himself blush. The corridor felt much smaller than it really was. Then he realized that was because Sherlock was standing at the far end.

"Why do you persist in this foolishness?" he asked dryly. "Is it bourgeois moralism, or strained English politeness? Or perhaps you prefer to think that if you don't see something, it doesn't exist, like ostriches with their heads buried in the sand."

"Uh," said Lestrade, while John's mouth opened and forgot how to close again.

Sherlock sighed. "Both of you, in here, now. And you're not leaving until you've learned how to share."


End file.
